


What's in the Box?

by mistyyygoode



Series: Raulson/AHS One-Shots [12]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyyygoode/pseuds/mistyyygoode
Summary: Cordelia wants kids, but Misty doesn't, so she finds a way to compromise.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Series: Raulson/AHS One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1132865
Kudos: 15





	What's in the Box?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewhiteviolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhiteviolin/gifts).

Misty grinned to herself as she walked through the academy with a large box in her hands. She made sure to poke holes into the back and top of the box before placing the animal inside. As she approached Cordelia’s office door a small “ruff” came from inside and she couldn’t help but giggle. “Shh, little thin’,” she whispered. She knocked on the door with the toe of her boot.

“Yes?” Cordelia called out.

“Darlin’, I brought ya somethin’. Can ya get the door?” Misty asked. She grinned widely when she heard movement inside of the office.

The door opened and Cordelia looked up at her lover with a curious gaze. And then, she heard movement inside the box. “Misty, baby… what’s in there?”

Misty’s smile only grew larger. She walked into the room and gently placed the box onto her girlfriend’s desk. “Come on, open it.”

Cordelia stared at the younger woman with curious eyes. She stepped closer and grabbed the lid to the box. As she slipped it off of the cardboard box, her jaw nearly dropped when she saw a small puppy inside. Its hair was wild atop its head and ears, but nearly bare everywhere else, and big blue eyes – that looked similar to Misty’s – looked up at her. “A puppy?” she couldn’t help but smile as she picked it up and held it close. A small giggle left her lips as she received a lick on the cheek.

“Yup! I’ve been searchin’ for weeks to find ya the perfect little thin’ and I think this is it. She’s a Chinese Crested. Got her from the same place Stevie did! Ya get to name her. Thought I’d leave that up to ya.” Misty smiled proudly when she saw how happy her lover looked.

Cordelia hummed as she rubbed the puppy’s back. “She looks like a Lucy to me. What do you think, baby?”

Misty smiled even more. “I love it, darlin’. Kinda funny, her sister’s name is Lily.”

Cordelia grinned from ear to ear. “It’s adorable. Thank you, really… I know we’ve been talking about getting a puppy for a while, but I didn’t think you were serious.”

“Well, I know we’ve had some rough patches when it comes to… kids and stuff, but I want to try havin’ a puppy with ya, and we’ll go from there. I love ya, Dee. I want ya to be happy.”

Cordelia bit her lip softly, tears welling up in her eyes. “I love you, too, Mist. You make me incredibly happy.” She said before leaning up to kiss the Cajun’s lips. “And you,” she said as she looked down at Lucy. “Make me happy, too.” She placed a kiss atop wild fur before getting a few licks on her chin.


End file.
